Maybe Next Year Things Will be Different?
by ValorieDevore
Summary: BWAHAHAHAHA! In the Month of July we are bombarded by Canada Day/ 4th of July stories! This is one of those! It's been waiting a year almost to be set free! Included are pancake breakfasts, games, horror movies, Kumajirou, quilts, singing, cakes that change color but a nice lack of fireworks. I hope I've made this one different enough from the rest. ONESHOT! also, Canada w/UKUS


Author's Note: This is my first Hetalia Fic! I love it, so much. Anyways, I've been waiting almost a year for this. I really like this story I wrote. It was born in about October or November of last year but i thought it would be really inappropriate to post because it wasn't July. Now, it's July! Yes, it's another one of those Birthday fics, but actually, no, it's not. I hope it's not, I hope you read it and notice a substantial difference. Anyways, yeah.

Warnings: Singing, kissing (like maybe once), crying.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, we would have long ago become one with Russia. It would've been an accident too.

On with the Story!

* * *

It was June 30th and a familiar looking Englishman had arrived in the airport, grabbed his luggage off the carousel and headed towards the mob of people crowded about meeting family. He looked around for a blond haired shy-faced boy and his white bear. He soon saw them bearing (no pun intended) a sign that read: 'Wanted, one Englishman, with thick eyebrows', and a cartoonish attempt of depicting said Englishman. The scowl on said Englishman's face softened and he smiled before waving at the young man who was still looking around. The little white bear at the young man's feet yawned before clawing gently on his master's pants and heading towards the Englishman.

Arthur stooped down to pet the bear in the spot just behind his ear, his favourite spot, and smiled as the bear growled gently, almost purring, in delight. The Canadian had followed the bear towards the man.

"Welcome Arthur," The Canadian said as England straightened up.

"Hello, Matthew, it's good to see you again." Arthur said , reaching out to hug his former charge.

Pulling away, Matthew showed Arthur the sign.

"Do you like it? I was going for a sort of American Western theme this year. It took me forever to get the burn marks just right. "

"I do like it, it made me smile." Arthur said.

Matthew grinned, he knew that if his brother had done something like it, he'd have gotten punched in the face or yelled at. Sometimes, being the golden boy was good.

"Come on Arthur, let's get you to my house. You look about ready to drop eh?" Matthew said rolling up the sign and handing it to Arthur. The Canadian took the luggage the Brit had been carrying and walked towards his car, Kumajirou following close behind the pair.

On the ride home, they exchanged news and stories that had occurred since the last world meeting and laughed or sang along to songs (Except, you know, Arthur would never admit to it.).

They soon arrived and after unpacking, Arthur knocked out in the room that had long been declared his.

The next day, Arthur woke up early and took out a wrapped gift, before heading downstairs. He set the gift on the table and started preparing tea, the only thing that turned out perfectly in the hands of England. He knew where everything was as he had often been here and the Canadian's kitchen was very organized, unlike certain other nations.

He then took out the instant coffee, and started preparing that as well. As long as he didn't think about it too much, the coffee would turn out just fine as well.

Soon he heard a sharp rapping at the door.

He opened it to find himself face to face with a boisterous nation who was trying his best to be quiet.

"Matthew is still asleep, please be quiet." Arthur told Alfred as he stepped aside to let his former colony in.

"Alright," Alfred said closing the door behind him. "How've you been Iggy?" Alfred said pumping Arthur's hand up and down in greeting, "When did you get in?" he said as he took out a gift and an envelope.

"Last night, at about the same time I've always arrived."

"That's great." Alfred said smiling and sniffing the air. "Is that, coffee I smell?" Alfred asked happily. Then he realized. For there to be coffee in the house with Mattie asleep, Arthur had to make it, and for Arthur to make coffee he had to have been in the kitchen, surrounded by food, and cooking utilities and that wasn't the greatest combination ever.

"Arthur please tell me you didn't!" Alfred asked horrified.

"No, no, of course not! I learned not to cook while Matthew was sleeping a number of years ago." Arthur said quickly, remembering the time when Matthew has thought the house was on fire, ran out in nothing but a shirt and boxers and drenched his house with a hose.

"Oh, so just tea and coffee?" Alfred asked looking relieved.

"And cocoa for Matthew." He said before going to the kitchen to turn the stove down to a small flame, bringing everything to a slow boil. Long ago it was decided that after Alfred arrived the water would be brought down to a low boil to prevent it from, well, boiling away.

"Should we go wake up mattie?"

"Alfred, it's only 9, it's his birthday, he should be allowed to sleep a little longer."

"…"

"…"

"Now?"

"Yes now, hurry up the stairs, but don't make too much noise!" Arthur said gleefully as he grabbed his wrapped present and hurried towards the steps. Alfred did the same and laughed quietly. He loved seeing the older nation so excited. It only ever happened a few times in Alfred's presence.

They reached the last door in the hallway and carefully opened the door.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Mattie,

Happy birthday to you!" Alfred and Arthur sang, a little bit out of tempo and off pitch but good enough.

Matthew opened his eyes groggily to see two blurry figures sitting on either side of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up from the bed. His brother immediately handed him his glasses.

"You guys what time is it?" asked as he put them on and leaned against the headrest yawning.

"It's 9:04 Mattie! Come on wake up!" Alfred whispered impatiently.

"I am up Al," Matthew said grinning.

"Hurray!" Alfred said ceasing his whispering. "Happy birthday Bro! Here, open my gift first."

"Aw, no fair Alfred! You got to go first last year as well!" Arthur said pouting and crossing his arms.

Matthew laughed at their childishness. "Arthur, you got to be first two years before that, next year, I'll open yours first."

"Alright lad," Arthur said grinning at the tone of voice Matthew had used making England feel like he was the child and Matthew the adult. Matthew ripped open Alfred's present, knowing the American would get upset if he opened it any other way and giggled in joy.

"Alfred this is great! You got me a hockey Jersey! Thanks bro!" Matthew said as he hugged his brother.

"You're welcome. But, that's not the best part, I had it signed by the whole team too look!" Alfred said urging his brother to unfold the shirt.

Matthew smiled delightedly as he read the names of each player and the messages they'd written, each personalized.

"Also, I got you a gift card to Timmy Horton's cuz, well, I know how much you love that place."

"Thank you Alfred, this is all great" he said before hugging his brother.

"You're very welcome, now open Iggy's gift."

"Don't call me that!" Arthur said scowling at Alfred before handing Matthew the gift.

Matthew carefully opened it knowing that Arthur would get upset if he opened it any other way. Inside there was a very large white, hand sewn quilt. It was embroidered with the words of the Canadian National anthem in English, French and Inuit. It was all done in a deep burgundy thread against a candy apple red Maple leaf. The other side of the quilt was a negative image of the front, the maple leaf was white and the background was red, and it was softer than a cloud. He hugged the blanket and could still smell lingering traces of tea, roses, rain, and old books, reminding him of England. In the corner, he noticed something else

'To Matthew Williams

From sea to sea to sea

From Arthur Kirkland with Love'

Matthew smiled and jumped at his former caretaker.

"It's beautiful Arthur, thank you." He whispered.

Arthur felt warm and fuzzy inside as he hugged Matthew back.

"You're welcome lad."

They stopped hugging to see that Alfred had already left the room and gone to the kitchen. Arthur excused himself to allow the Canadian to change.

He came down the stairs wearing the football jersey Alfred had given him and headed towards the kitchen. He heard the scrambling of feet and people as he entered.

There sitting at the table was America and England breathing somewhat rapidly and taking a simultaneous drink of coffee and tea respectively. Across from them, at Canada's seat, there was a mug of coffee and one of tea. The tea was closer to England and the Coffee closer to America. They looked up at him expectantly. This was a little game they played. Arthur and Alfred would always try to get Matthew to drink either tea or coffee in full view of the two of them. Usually Matthew would ignore them and make himself a mug of cocoa, only drinking tea when he was relaxing or it was rainy or when he was with England, and coffee whenever he was on his way to work, somewhere foreign or with America.

They always played this game, trying to prove to the other nation that the Canadian loved them more.

Matthew decided that just once he'd appease them. Without taking his eyes off of the pair, he reached for a mug and took a sip. Arthur had a smug look on his face and Alfred had a very defeated one.

Matthew looked at the cup in surprise.

"Hmm, I was reaching for the coffee." Matthew lied. He hadn't been reaching for either really, but wanted to mess around with them a bit more. Arthur looked flabbergasted and Alfred punched the air in happiness.

"Wow, this tea is amazing!" He said before taking another sip. The looks on Alfred and Arthur's faces reversed.

"But I'll go get a cup of cocoa." he said one last time as he put the tea down and headed for the kitchen hearing both countries heads hit the table in frustration.

It was a game neither nation had ever won.

Matthew took out the ingredients for making pancakes as he heard Alfred and Arthur talking in the room next door about how they'd been and what had been going on. It wasn't long before the smell of food wafted through the kitchen. Matthew soon came out with a huge stack of pancakes and set it on the table. Alfred and Arthur went into the kitchen and took out the toppings and brought fresh mugs of coffee tea and cocoa. They settled down and began to eat, making small talk as they did.

"Should I make more?" Matthew asked as he saw the stack diminish in a half hour or so.

"If you don't mind," Arthur said wiping his mouth.

"Dude, you know I'll never get enough of these heavenly things you call pancakes!" America said finishing the last few bites on his plate.

Just like always.

It was now 9:40. Matthew started flipping more pancakes as he watched the phone. In five more minutes it would ring, and he'd hear France's voice.

And after taking a new stack to Alfred and Arthur, it rang. He excused himself and went to answer it.

"Hello mon Cherie, Happy birthday cour,"

"Hello Francis thank you." Matthew said happily.

"Did you get my gift love?"

"Yes Francis, thank you for the suit. It's very elegant."

"Ohohoho! I'm glad you like it, I'd love to see you in your birthday suit soon." Francis said and matthew could hear the wink the Frenchman was giving him. Matthew blushed. Even though he'd heard the joke a hundred or so times, he still could not help but blush.

"I'll wear it on the fourth. Are you coming to America's party?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I will be there. By the way have you spoken to him lately."

"Yes I have."

"I've been trying to reach him to ask him what size he is but I keep getting voice mail."

"He's probably busy, his waist size is one bigger than me but in height I'm taller by an inch."

"Ah! Magnificent. Also, have you spoken to England lately?"

"Yes, I have, uh why do you ask?"

"Well, mush as I hate that rosbif, he's like my brother, and a long time ago, more than that. He always shuts himself in these days and won't come out of his house no matter how hard I bang or how much I call. I worry about him."

Matthew heard English sounding laughter from the room next door and America whining. Matthew smiled.

"I'm sure he's fine cour, it's just these days can be hard, with America and all. He'll be fine and arguing with you before you know it."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yeah, of course I'm sure."

"Okay. Go enjoy your birthday, although God knows what you do. Are you sure you don't want me to come visit? Make you feel, less… lonely?"

Matthew blushed at what the Frenchman was proposing.

"Francis, by the time you get here it'll be tomorrow, a waste, no stay home, I'll visit you in a few weeks."

"Ohohoho, fine, I'll see you at America's then, bye mon Cherie and happy birthday."

"Bye Francis and thank you." He hung up and left the kitchen.

He went into the living room and smiled at his brother and caretaker arguing.

"That was Francis; he's worried about you Arthur."

"Bloody Frog. He should keep his nose in his own business," Arthur said but blushed anyways.

Alfred smiled "Alright, Mattie, I'll go get the movies, Iggy, go help Mattie take out the snacks."

"Don't call me Iggy," Arthur said as he headed for the kitchen. Kumajirou hadjust finished his pancakes (A stack of pancakes) and had curled up in front of the oven.

"Matthew, do you remember when I first met you, and you wouldn't talk to me at all?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have talked to me either, I had just taken you from your father, remember when you did talk to me though?"

Matthew did remember. He only knew French, and so Alfred had for a long time secretly talked him to talk English through their own native language, and the few French words Alfred had picked up from some immigrants into his lands. Matthew was unwilling to talk to Arthur since he seemed to be the reason papa Francis had left him, but Alfred said that someday if Alfred was in trouble, he'd need to tell England what had happened so he had to learn.

Alfred never told Matthew that Arthur could understand French and simply could not speak it well.

_One day Alfred was out playing, and Matthew was taking a nap inside. When he woke up he looked everywhere for Kumajirou. He couldn't find him and started crying. He tried to look for Alfred, but he couldn't find the boy either. He sat there crying quietly, the sadness leaking from inside. It was his first gift from Francis, the only thing he'd been allowed to keep of him, and now it was lost._

_England came in after hearing the soft sobbing._

_"Oh Matthew dear, what's wrong?" Arthur said crouching next to the boy and hugging him._

_The boy pulled away and continued to cry, stubbornly ignoring Arthur. It broke his heart to watch his young charge crying and unable to comfort him. He decided to go find that bear of his, the only comfort he could give him. He was a bit afraid of that bear though. The first time he'd tried to pet it, it had wanted to bite his arm off._

_He decided to risk it._

_He found the bear hidden in a cabinet trying to warm himself up and napping. He reached for it but heard gowling. The bear woke up instantly, hair spiking in a threat._

_"Alright, Kumajirou, I know you don't like me, I hurt Matthew by taking him from Francis, but, I promise to take good care of him. I already promised this exact same thing to Francis. Now, my little boy is crying, and I don't know what's wrong, maybe he'll tell you in French and I'll hear and I'll fix it. Now come along so I can find out what's the matter with the boy." England said calmly and reached out for the bear._

_It stopped growling and immediately jumped into Arthur's arms._

_Arthur smiled a bit triumphantly and took Kumajirou to Matthew._

_Matthew stopped crying when he saw Kumajirou._

_"Kumajirou! En donde has estado?! Me diste un gran aususto! Nunca me hagas eso otra vez!" Matthew said as he buried his tear-stained face into the bear. Arthur had heard every word and turned to go back to his office, pleased he had made the little boy feel happy again._

_"Que dijiste? Estas seguro? andale pues," Matthew said as he ran up to England and tugged his shirt._

_"Yes lad?" Arthur asked, his heart soaring as he croached down. _

_"Thank you for finding Kumajirou Arthur," the boy said before he threw himself at Arthur in gratitude._

_"You're welcome Matthew" he said as he hugged back, happy the boy had finally spoken to him."_

"From then on Kumajirou has always been so kind to me." Arthur said setting the snacks down.

Matthew smiled fondly at his caretaker.

"Alright! We have just enough time to watch two movies. Which do you want to watch mattie?" Alfred said racing into the room.

"Which ones did you bring?" Matthew asked as he helped his brother with the pile of cases he was carrying inside.

"Tons!"

Matthew smiled and looked for the two lowest budget, cheap, 'scary' movies he could find. He showed them to Alfred who smiled.

"Yeah! Way to go mattie! We'll watch the two scariest first while it's still light and then the others!" Alfred said excitedly. Matthew went upstairs and returned with his new quilt before sitting down and offering the warm thing to cover his family, he sat in the middle, quite comfortable and warm, and happy. Nothing could be better.

And so they watched the movies, Alfred shrieking through each one and Arthur and Matthew going through peals of laughter and fits of giggles at the absurdity of some parts, and the bad special effects.

Alfred was still shaking when they finished at 1:18 p.m.. Arthur and Matthew stared at Alfred shaking their heads.

"Come on Al, I'll make you some poutine for lunch eh?"

Alfred shot up from his seat and ran to the kitchen, scary movie forgotten.

Arthur and Matthew laughed.

After lunch, they watched a few more movies and then decided to bake the cake at 5.

Over the years, they'd discovered that if Arthur helped minimally he wouldn't ruin the food, so they all helped: Arthur handing Matthew the ingredients, Matthew mixing them into the batter or pouring them into the pan, and Alfred, licking the bowl and whisks.

They watched a short movie, and ate the movie snacks as the two cakes baked. They let it cool and talked for a while, each remembering their favourite stories about Matthew. And while they'd all heard many of the stories times before, they still smiled, and no one minded. They always did it this way. They began frosting the cake and continued to talk.

Soon it came time to cut the cake, and Alfred stuck a candle into the cake, only one because if they pu a candle for every year he'd lived, they'd need a fire permit. His family sung him happy birthday and urged him to make a wish before putting out the candle.

He looked at their smiling faces and wished to enjoy thousands of celebrations as intimate, and nice and homey as this one. He felt he needed nothing more. After Cake they watched one last movie, matthew again sat in the middle, Arthur and Alfred on either side. Matthew and Alfred fell asleep against one another before the movie was over, under the warm quilt made by Arthur. Arthur smiled at the sight, he turned off the television and fell asleep as well.

Just like always.

The next morning everyone woke up and had crepes prepared by Matthew. They had another slice of cake and played the drinks game again. This time Matthew went straight for the cocoa.

This week, the week of the North American brothers' birthdays was a long standing tradition. Arthur would arrive the 30th of June and stay at Matthew's house. The next day, America would arrive, they'd wake Matthew up, have pancakes, Francis would call, they'd watch movies, have lunch, watch more movies, exchange stories while having dinner and baking the cake, have cake, watch more movies and fall asleep. Matthew never wanted anything bigger or showier than that. Arthur and Alfred would try hard to convince him otherwise, but he liked it like this. Then the 2nd, They'd wake up, and have a normal day, until after dinner, when they'd frost the other cake baked the night before however Alfred wanted. At the appointed time between the third and second day of July , England would sing for Alfred and Matthew. Then he and Matthew would give their gifts to the American. The next day, they'd celebrate Alfred's birthday by playing video games and watching scary movies.

And so the time came for Arthur to sing for Alfred and Matthew. They sat down in front of the cake, party hats on their heads (an insistence on Alfred's part).

Arthur began in his sad sweet deep voice that reminded Matthew and Alfred of the moors they'd visited when they were small children and Arthur ruled the world.

"My child come close and hear

The promise I make you today

I will always love you

Rain or shine

Come along my dear

Come and hear me say

I will always protect you

You'll always be mine

Nothing will stop my love for you

Nothing will end it

I promise today

I'll always love you."

Alfred clapped a little teary eyed. Matthew followed his example feeling his heart get heavy with the promise.

Then, just like always, Arthur hugged his boys, and wished them many happy birthdays. And just like always Alfred would ask Arthur a simple question

"Iggy, do you really promise? You'll always love us, no matter what?"

"Even when Mattie didn't talk to me I did," Arthur said smiling "Even when you left me I did, what's to stop me now?" he finished answering like he always had. However, a new tradition that had been going on for the last few years was also conducted as Arthur would linger in his hug with Alfred and shyly press a kiss to his lips.

Then Alfred opened his gifts, a Starbucks Gift card from Canada, along with a horror pack of 7 classic digitally re-mastered horror movies, and a quilt similar to Canada's from England. America's quilt however was not an American flag as we know it today. It was an old colonial flag with thirteen red and white stripes in the background and a yellow snake in the foreground. The phrase "don't tread on me" emblazoned in pitch black thread in the front.

Unlike Matthew's, the other side was not a negative of the front, instead thirteen stars encircled a single year, 1776. After a hug to Matthew and a kiss and hug to England, Alfred told them to get ready to play video games.

They played through the night and fell asleep wrapped in America's quilt this time until 11 the next morning.

Just like always.

And just like always, Arthur would start repacking and putting his luggage in Matthew's car at around five.

Matthew and Alfred would take Arthur to the airport and as he was bidding them farewell, Alfred would ask him one last question without fail.

"Arthur, are you sure you won't stay for the party this year?" Alfred would ask, eyes full of hope.

"I'm sorry Alfred not this year." Arthur would say smiling wistfully

Matthew would move a little ways away to allow them some privacy.

"Too bad, you'll be missing out on a great cake this year, it changes colors!"

"Maybe next year." Arthur said smiling

"Yeah, maybe." Alfred said smiling shakily. He hugged Arthur one last time, before Arthur left.

And then Alfred and Matthew would drive at Alfred's house in Detroit to prepare the finishing touches for the party there. This year Alfred wrapped his quilt around himself breathing in Arthur's scent, and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"When do you think Arthur will come Mattie?" Alfred asked in a tiny voice.

And Matthew knew he wasn't asking about birthday party attendance but rather, he was asking about when Arthur would be okay with celebrating on the fourth.

"Maybe next year Al," he said quietly, soothingly.

And Alfred would smile sadly and then take a nap. While running errands he'd be his happy normal excitable self. And at the party, he'd be the perfect little spoiled kid, excited about everything. But when the party was over, he and matthew would fall asleep together on the same couch and Matthew would feel his brother shake with soft sobs wishing he had Arthur there.

Because even though he'd gained his freedom, he'd lost his loved one.

Arthur would arrive home, and July fourth would be halfway over by the time he unpacked, and having nothing better to do, he might drink and reminisce about things or read. He felt like having a gin and tonic.

And so he did.

Of course he didn't like the fourth of July. It was the day that marked the beginning of the end. He was glad that America chose July fourth as his birthday, and not the day of Lexington and Concord, or Saratoga, or Yorktown. He was glad the boy had not chosen the days when he had felt like dying, the days filled with painful memories that many had forgotten. As much as he hated the fact that Alfred celebrated the beginning of the end, he blessed him for not celebrating the end of the end. If it had been during any other day, a day to commemorate a battle, he'd break. He wouldn't be able to handle a day that celebrated Lexington and Concord, the day he knew either he'd hurt America or it'd be the other way around. He'd break if they celebrated Saratoga, the day when the frog decided to help Alfred, but, he'd die if Alfred celebrated the day of the battle at York town, the day he truly lost Alfred. So in a way, Alfred celebrating a meaningless thing like the Fourth of July, a day where he declared independence without even having fought, was like a blessing. And Alfred knew it. After the first few years following the war, Arthur hated America, and everything to do with him. Now however, now, he was more in love with him than anyone had the right to be.

He loved Canada as well. Poor Matthew and he had gone through so much together. And yet the Canadian had always stayed by his side. Through everything, no matter how hard or lonely or bad it got. The Canadian comforted him when those battle anniversaries came around, and made sure the Englishman got home safely. Matthew missed so many of Alfred's birthdays taking care of him. Still Matthew stuck by him, and so England gave him independence. Canada was such a good, loyal boy. A hard worker and a strong nation. He was always one to keep the peace but would fight to the death if someone hurt his loved ones. Giving him his independence was one of the easiest things England had ever done. He wished he could give him more.

'If you love something set it free if it comes back it was always yours.' Arthur said hugging the Canadian.

'Of course I'll come back! Just try and stop me!' Matthew said, eyes filled with something other than the pain, and depression that always showed in his eyes in those dark days.

Joy.

And he did. Matthew never left him.

And they began to celebrate Matthew's birthday. At first they'd celebrate June 15th, the day that Matthew first came to Arthur. That was his birthday, and they'd celebrate it. Arthur would arrive by boat, and Matthew would be waiting. Arthur would come to Canada, and they'd spend the day together doing as the Canadian pleased. Then afterwards, they'd celebrate July 1st. After the first three years, Arthur suggested Matthew invite Alfred. Matthew did and was worried about how Arthur and Alfred would get along. He didn't need to be worried though. Arthur brought a gift for not only Matthew but Alfred as well. Within the next 5 years, they had a schedule, and they followed it, without change. Soon Arthur came by air not boat, and the name card tradition started, with its sole goal of making Arthur smile when he arrived. It always did.

The departure was always hardest. He would have to pull out a miracle to stop himself from crying when he told Alfred no. But, he wouldn't forgive him, he couldn't, he didn't have it in him. Not just yet. He had unwillingly set Alfred free, and Alfred had returned, but, he wouldn't take him yet. He couldn't, he had to be sure it wasn't a fluke, it wasn't just to please England, and he had to make sure it was really what Alfred wanted. And it hurt him so much to say no.

But, maybe someday, he'd say yes. Maybe someday he'd see the fireworks in America with Alfred at his side on the fourth of July. But for now, it would remain, just another day.

* * *

**_Author's note:_** I just sometimes really hate the Fourth of July and Canada Day Fanfics where the same plot is rehashed. Alfred is excited about his birthday, everyone forgets or "forgets" Matthew's, America throws a huge extravagant party, Matthew isn't even a little jealous (or is extremely jealous) of the attention America is getting. England stays in Europe and drinks, gets drunk, or cries (or all three) America feels like he needs England there so he races to find him or England feels like enough is enough and goes to America's party. Either way, the story ends with a USUK kiss and them watching fireworks, or England wishing America a happy birthday. NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE SOME OF THE BETTER-WRITTEN FICS THAT FOLLOW THOSE PLOTS! It's just that this I feel is much truer to what might actually happen. Also, any historical fragments in the last two paragraphs may not be right, it's been MONTHS since I've done any American Revolution History reading for class and it all feels foggy and distant. ALSO! I've had a year to go over this but, things are constantly escaping me and there may still be parts that sound weird or spelling mistakes. Sorry. Please Review if you have the time.


End file.
